Family Ties
by Centi23
Summary: My take on the life of Flandre and Remillia before the events of the games. Warning! There are 3 Lemon Scenes in this fanfiction. Therefore if you do not like this do not read.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

- The Fall of Gensokyo-

Another cold autumn day in Gensokyo, the beautiful fall colored leaves falling to the ground light up the land even brighter than it usually is. The youkai are asleep for the winter and Gensokyo is at peace for the time being. Atop the mountains of Gensokyo the Scarlet Mansion sits atop the beautiful scenery, cold and desolate. Inside it's corridors a bustling with cold winter air. All of its inhabitants go about the usual functions of their day. Sakuya tending to the cleaning of the mansion. Patchouli and Koakuma reading and discussing old literature as they usually did. Mei Ling asleep outside the mansions gates, and of course Remillia sitting in her scarlet colored bed on her back.

Remillia leaned up from her bed with a bit of a pout to her face "Gensokyo is so boring during this time of the year….Isn't there anything to do?" She exclaimed to herself as she gazed out her window with a glare of complete boredom. Almost as if knowing Remillia's boredom was starting to stir a familiar knock sounded on Remillia's room door. "Milady is everything alright?"

"Yes Sakuya….just bored is all"

Sakuya creaked the door to Remillia door just enough to peak her head in to speak to the tiny lady sitting alone on the giant bed

"Might I suggest something Milady?"

Almost sarcastically responding to Sakuya's remark Remillia nodded

"Might you visit your sister? It's been quite some time since you've seen her and I am sure she'd like your company." Sakuya stared down at the ground almost knowing Remillia would respond with the usual "I'm busy" she was accustomed to. But suddenly glanced up as she noticed Remillia standing with a smile for the first time this fall.

"What a great idea Sakuya...Would you prepare me an outfit to visit my darling sister?"

Sakuya flabbergasted at Remillia's sudden enthusiasm nodded and smiled as she stepped into the young ladies room making her way to her closet. Sakuya Suddenly stopped by her ladies words once more.

"What do you think you're doing Sakuya?!" Remillia folding her arms in the usual manner as she did when she was displeased with Sakuya's decision.

"Sakuya turned around hastily with her ladies sudden snap and bowed. "I'm sorry milady"

"This is a special occasion! We must get an entire new outfit before I visit my darling sister. And something for her as well! "Remillia exclaimed with exuberance.

Sakuya left the room hastily making preparations for the young mistress's visit. Remillia left to her room alone once more gazed outside with a bit more excitement than before. She hadn't seen her darling sister in over 400 years. A bit of sadness filled Remillia's eyes as she gazed outside looking at the scenery.


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1 Reunion-

The cold autumn air filled every crevice of the giant mansion, the basement as cold as ever. The basement lit with candles giving the particular chamber a crimson colored dye to the walls. The walls and floors covered in stuffed animals and pictures of Remillia. A tiny, frail, blonde girl dressed in a scarlet and ivory dress gazed outside through the tiny window at the cellars ceiling. Flandre's eyes gazing down suddenly at a picture of her sister Remillia. Taking the picture in her hand as she crumples the picture in her hand with grimace and hatred. Her eyes clenched as tight as her fist as she floats back down to the cellar floor once more.

The tiny girl reaches into the pile of stuffed animals and grabs a teddy bear. This particular teddy bear looks quite old compared to the rest of the pile. Stuffing busting at the seams and an eye missing from one of the sockets. Flandre gives a slight smile to the old toy as she recalls the day she received the tiny little toy. Flandre closes her eyes to recall the day she was bound to this cellar.

Her memory vivid as if it were just yesterday for this young girl. A town set ablaze, her ivory dress stained red and her nails and hands covered in crimson liquid. Flandre looked to her sister and Sakuya as a mob of angry townsfolk approached the young girl standing in the rubble of a building. The townsfolk carrying pitchforks and torches chanting curses and mindless ranting towards the young girl. Remillia hastily grabbing Flandre's hand as they escape from the mob of angry townsfolk. Returning to the cold desolate mansion on the hill. The humans never did appreciate the Scarlet family living so close to a human village, but this incident escalated the hate even further toward to Scarlet family.

"Flandre…what did you do?!" Remillia grabbed Flandre by the shoulders yelling at her "You realize the humans will try to find and kill you now! You killed the only defense they had toward the neighboring youkai village."

Stumbling over her words Flandre could barely get a message out to her angry sister as she began to sob heavily. Remillia realizing she needed to calm down since her baby sister did not mean intentional harm to anyone. Remillia smiled and patted Flandre's head as she stepped outside to try and calm the townspeople.

Little did Remillia know what she was getting herself into or the pain she was about to cause for the one thing she loved in the world.

Remillia stepped outside into the raging mob outside her mansion. Her eyes gazing at the mayor of the village.

"You! Would you be willing to negotiate with us?" Remillia exclaimed amongst the shouting of the angry townspeople. Her words becoming louder as the crowd calmed down and the mayor stepped forward toward Remillia.

"I do not have to reason with such beasts! You killed my daughter! My daughter was our only defense against beasts such as yourselves!" The mayor said with a solid grimace upon his face.

"Do not put us on a lowly level as those Youkai in the neighboring village. My sister did not purposely try to cause you harm! She just wanted to have a friend to play with. If you calm down and reason with me I am sure we can come to reasoning."

Sakuya stepping out of the mansion to aid the young lady in negotiations.

"Milady, you don't have to reason with this backwash of society. They are nothing but inbred heathens who do our dirty work to begin with" Sakuya whispered into the young ladies ear.

Remillia shook her head in a bit of aggravation. "No…we cannot live with people wanting to constantly attack my family's mansion. I won't accept a life where I can't live in peace…..Mr. Mayor how should we negotiate with you?"

The mayor taking no time to respond the girl's words quickly came to a decision.

"Seal that beast of a sister of yours away and we will leave you alone for as long as you wish. That is all.

Remillia's eyes stricken with awe as she listens to the words of the mayor. Hesitantly looking over to Sakuya as Sakuya bows her head in shame. Remillia stuttering her next words.

"F...f...Fine" Remillia looks down at the ground as she then shakes the Mayors hand. "Call off your townspeople and I will take care of the rest….Now leave before I change my mind!" Looking up from the ground her eyes filled with hate and tears. The mayor motioning with his right hand for the villagers to leave takes his belongings and turns around. The townspeople and the mayor disappearing into the forest road in front of the mansion. Remillia looks to Sakuya and begins to cry with a heavy flow of tears.

"What did I agree to Sakuya!?...I don't want to seal my baby sister away just because of these humans!" Remillia sobbing heavily and beginning to kneel down in front of Sakuya, Grabbing at Sakuya's dress as she falls to ground on her knees sobbing like a child. Words no longer coming from her mouth. The door of the mansion slowly opens as the tiny blonde haired girl comes out of the mansions giant doors.

"Sister…what's the matter?" Flandre's tiny hand reaching over to Remillia's cheek.  
Remillia looking over to Flandre with tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Flandre…please...Please don't hate me for what I am about to do ok...Your my sister and I love you with all my heart. But in order to protect our family's well being for generations to come we have to make you a play room ok?"

Remillia almost not being able to say that without bursting into tears knowing she is lying to her darling sister. Remillia then takes Flandre's hand and walks with her across from the mansion to the lone tower across from the courtyard. Sakuya watching the two in the distance as rain begins to fall from the sky with dark intent. Sakuya bowing her head knowing she has no place to interfere at this point. Remillia kneels down to Flandre's eye level and gives a smile through her tears.

"Flandre…I love you. Very much. But Patchi and Sakuya are going to make you your own special play rooms for you to play in for as long as you want ok?"

Flandre looks at Remillia and really doesn't know how to respond but just gives her big sister a big smile and walks into the door of the tower. Remillia reaches over to Flandre and hands her sister a teddy bear they had bought in town earlier that day. Remillia gives her sister one last smile as the door of the tower closes and the rain pour down upon the blue haired girl. Her tears blending with the rain as she watches her baby sister sealed away by Patchi and Sakuya. Little Flandre not sure of what was going on watching as her big sister walked away for the last time.

Flandre still doesn't quite understand what happened that day but she does know she hasn't seen her big sister in years. Flandre filled with a bit of hate and sadness as she recalled the dark memory from the depths of her mind. Suddenly Flandre's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. Figuring it was probably Patchi or Sakuya bringing her something to eat as usual she just went over to the door expecting food to be slid under the door once more. Suddenly the door burst open and Flandre's eyes locked onto the girl standing in front of her. Flandre's emotions went berserk at the site of her blue haired sister standing in front of her for the first time in hundreds of years.

"Hi Flan!" Remillia smiled and stepped into the cold tower. Not moments after Flandre wrapped her arms around Remillia embracing her sister as tight as ever. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness at the sight of her sister.

"You came to see me Remi?!" Flandre said wiping the tears from her eyes

"I sure did. And it's just me this time" "Remillia smiled and handed Flandre a bag of goodies. "Now get changed. We are going to town young lady."

Flandre smiled at quickly grabbed the bag and began to sort through the goodies her sister had brought her. Flandre paused for a moment and smiled. "Today is going to be a good day" She thought to herself. But little did Flandre know the emotions between the two that have been locked away for years and years. Either one of them knew what was about to unfold for the two.


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2 Rising Emotions-

Remillia stood at the door of the tower just gazing at her little sister. "Flandre has grown so much since I had last seen her. The little girl I locked away all those years ago has changed so much." Flandre looked back at Remillia and just gave her that goofy little smile she had always done since they were little. Remillia thought to herself once more " That smile could bring cheer to anyone…why did I lock such an innocent child away, why didn't I stand up for her back then?..Why did I wait so long to come and see her? Was I afraid she hated me?"

"Sissy! I love it!" Flandre twirled around in her new dress. Red and white lace tied with rainbow ribbons in the corset. Just like Flandre liked it. Not matching at all. Remillia just chuckled and smiled at her little sister.

"Are you ready Flan?" Remillia smiled and looked at her sister as she took Flandre's hand and began walking toward the exit of the tower.

"Of course! Of course!" Flandre exclaimed almost bouncing with excitement.

The two stepped out of the tower. Flandre's eyes squinting heavily due to the sunlight she had not seen in so long. Flandre looked around her almost dumbfounded at how much the place had aged. The mansions walls now covered in vines and the old road to the mansion now dirt and crumbled away.

Flandre paused and looked at Remillia for a moment "Remi…How long have I been in there?"

Remillia tried not to actually tell her but with a sad look to her face "To long."

Flandre not quite happy with the answer looked at Remillia and just nodded. Hiding her sadness at how much of her life she had possibly wasted away in that tower she used to call home.

Remillia took Flandre's hand once more and smiled at her baby sister. "Are you ready Flan?" Flandre nodded as she grasped her older sister's hand tightly as they took the old path they always used to take as children. Remillia smiled and just stared at her sister's joyous face and paused for a moment. Flandre noticing. "Something wrong Remi?" Remillia just stood there for a moment and suddenly wrapped her arms around her sister more tightly than she had ever thought she ever hugged her.

"I'm never going to leave you again Flan...I refuse to not see my baby sister again." Remillia's eyes filling with tears and Flandre just wrapped her arms around her big sister in a calm fashion that Remillia always used to love.

After the moment they had on the trail and a long walk down the trail they arrive at an old river. Flandre looking around with an odd look of curiosity about her. "Remi, where did the human village go?" Remillia with a bit of a smirk to her answer "I took care of them not long after the incident…and I let nature take over here. The way it should be." Flandre giggled at Remillia's answer as she gazed at the wondrous river that now flowed through what once used to be a village bustling with life.

Remillia gazing at her sister. "Now's my chance" Remillia thought to herself as she sprawled out a picnic blanket and a basket full of food fit for a banquet. Flandre turning around to notice the wondrous setup her sister had set up for them. "Remi?!" Remillia smiled "This is just for me and you Flan. I love you" Flan's face filling with a pink hue at Remillia's words. "I love you too sis" Flandre hadn't heard the word love for such a long time it filled her with emotion at the moment the words reached her ears.

The banquet of food laid out in front of them was quickly devoured. Mostly by Flandre. The picnic blanket now empty. The two sisters sitting on the edge of the river their dresses pulled up enough for them to dab their feet in the cool water. The two just conversing and catching up on old times.

"Flan. I really missed you. I feel like you might hate me for sealing you away and not visiting you for so long. You had no friends, family, anything for so long."

Flandre shook her head and smiled at her sister. "I couldn't ever hate my big sis. You just did what you thought was right. To protect me." Flandre's answer filled with an air of sadness.

Remillia leaning over to Flandre's space. Their faces closer than they had been in years. Remillia feeling the sadness in the words of her baby sister she placed her warm lips to her sister's cold lips. Remillia's hand on Flandre's knee as they lock into a kiss. The two flushed with pink in their cheeks. Remillia's emotions for her sister overwhelming her. Remillia crawling over to her sister's lap almost seductively, Remillia's hand placing on Flandre's cold cheek. The two interlocked in a kiss. Flandre leaning back onto the picnic blanket, her knee locking up and scooting in between Remillia's legs and dress. The two pause kissing as they look at each other to regain breathe.

"I love you Flan, I'm going to make sure you never disappear again." Remillia moving her slow tender kisses toward Flandre's smooth tender neck. The warmth to Flandre's cold skin giving Flandre chills and moans of pleasure.

Flandre overwhelmed from the feeling she hadn't felt since she was little. She missed these moments with her sister almost as bad as she missed the world itself. Flandre's eyes rolled back from feeling of Remillia's tender lips to her skin. Remillia's warm lips began tracing lower down Flandre's neck when suddenly an explosion not far off made Flandre shoot up with distraction to the moment. Remillia looked at her sister and seductively traced her nails up Flandre's back. "Come on…it wasn't anything to be concerned about. Now come here Flan." Remillia took Flandre by surprise turning her around quickly and locking Flandre into yet another passionate kiss. Remillia's tongue clearly winning in lust for Flandre's return of emotion. Flandre's thoughts quickly vanish about the explosion she had just heard. The feeling of her sister's tongue in her mouth was overwhelming and she gave into the feeling. Flandre closing her eyes and becoming one with her sister. Flandre dragged in her nails up Remillia's back leaving scratch marks. The two break from the kiss as Remillia scuttles out of her dress. Now only in a corset and blood red panties attached to garters she looked to her sister.

"Want me to help you remove your dress Flan?" Remillia blushed knowing she was the only one without garments at the moment.

Flandre nodded and turned her back to Remillia. Remillia scooted close and began untying Flandre's dress straps. Flandre now only in white panties and a tiny white corset. Flandre's wings locked down in embarrassment as the two looked at each other. Remillia caught off guard at how well her baby sister had developed over the years. Her breasts now rounded to a nice shape and the hips her sister now has.

Remillia could no longer resist Flandre's charm, in a heated haste Remillia climbed back atop Flandre and went straight for Flandre's soft neck. Remillia sank her fangs into Flandre's cold neck as the blood began to flow; Flandre squinted a bit from the pain but enjoyed the feeling of her blood going into her bigger sister. Remillia blushed feeling the blood flow into her mouth, Remillia running her slender hands down Flandre's inner thigh. Flandre locking up rejecting at first but slowly opening allowing Remillia to travel to her area. Remillia's hand finding its way to Flandre's garden, sliding her panties aside and rubbing Flandre's clit. Sending shivers down Flandre's spine from the unfamiliar feeling she had forgotten about she couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy from the feeling. Flandre's walls became moist almost immediately from the feeling of Remillia's tiny fingers slightly rubbing her clit. Flandre quickly grabbed onto Remillia's back and dug her nails in.

Remillia released Flandre's neck, Flandre continued to bleed a bit from her neck but as Remillia released and leaned up a bit Flandre's nails ripped into Remillia's back and tore the skin, blood flowed from Remillia's back. Remillia smiled from the pain as she began to rapidly finger Flandre, making sure to keep her quite Remillia locked lips with Flandre muffling Flandre's loud moans. Remillia sliding her tongue once more into Flandre's mouth, Flandre could taste the blood from earlier on Remillia's tongue. This got the young vampire aroused to a whole new level. Almost forcing her into orgasm from the taste of blood as Flandre's vaginal walls clenched onto Remillia's finger. Flandre orgasmed onto Remillia's hand. Remillia backed out from the kiss and smiled at Flandre.

"Did you miss me Flan?" Remillia whispered into Flandre's ear

"How could I not?" She chucked trying to catch her breath from the intense orgasm she had just had.

"Did you have a good day out Flan?" Remillia rubbed her sister's side as she said this quietly.

"I had a wonderful time Remi!" Flan tried to say as excitedly as possible. Flandre smiled and stared into her sister's eyes as they both kissed and closed their eyes. The sun now setting on Gensokyo and the stars now filling the sky.

Sakuya pacing back and forth inside the mansion worrying about the disarray it would cause of the young ladies weren't back before morning hastily decided to go and retrieve the two. Sakuya stumbling on something she wasn't quite ready for "Oh dear!" Sakuya thought to herself as she bundled them up and threw them over her shoulders. The two slumbering girls slung over Sakuya's shoulders as they made their way back to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3 The Unidentified Being-

Inside the Scarlet Mansion the next day all was quiet for some time after Flandre's release. Most of the staff was amazed to see how well her release had gone. All seemed well in the Mansion until the young mistresses attention became directed to something new.

"Sis! I want to go see what that noise was the other night!" Flandre pouted to her sister crossing her arms as she did.

"Flan! You cannot leave the mansion without me and I don't have the time to go and see what some tiny noise was. It was probably Marissa making another failed experiment anyway."

Patchouli chucking as she overhears the mistresses words. Flandre not pleased with her older sisters response stormed out of the library halls and hastily went into Remillia's chambers. Flandre face planted onto the giant scarlet bed and rolled around for a bit. Her mind set on finding out what the noise was. She wasn't sure why she was so curious about the noise but something about it seemed out of the ordinary and anything out of the ordinary seemed to interest Flan ever since her release.

Flandre sat up from the bed as the door creaked open suddenly. Patchouli peaked her head in to make sure Flandre was still in the mansion.

"Remillia sent me to come and check on you Flan. Is everything alright? Do you need anything?"

Flandre sat up quickly and stormed up to Patchouli. Crossing her arms.

"I am tired of Remillia having everyone check up on me! I'm not a baby anymore!"

Patchouli just gave Flandre a blank stare and said " Well Remillia doesn't want anything to happen to you…so she can't risk you leaving the mansion….and"

Suddenly Flandre rudely interrupts Patchouli and storms out of the bedroom once more like she did in the library.

"Well I am bored! I wanna have some fun! This mansion is old and boring!"

Her words trailing off as she got further away from Patchouli. "Oh dear" She had thought to herself. "I need to speak with Remillia about possibly letting Flandre out for a bit. Otherwise this might end badly." Patchouli closed Remillia's chamber door and quietly walked back to her library to speak with Remillia.

Patchouli entered into the library and sat down on top a pile of books. She glanced over to Remillia a few times before Remillia caught notice of her glances.

"What is it Patchi?"

Patchouli took the chance to speak to Remillia and placed her book down beside her. "Remillia, have you considered Flandre's feelings about being locked away all day?"

Remillia glared at Patchouli for making such a statement without fear. "How dare you Patchi! Of course I have and I have been doing what is best for her right now. This is none of your concern. Now go back to reading your books like you always do." Remillia hopping off the stack of books she was sitting upon quickly storming out of the room avoiding the conversation altogether.

Patchouli sat with a blank stare for a moment and just shrugged to herself. "Well that escalated quickly" She chucked at her own goofy reference as she went back to reading her books and finding new spells to cast.

"The nerve of that girl!" Remillia thought to herself as walked down the corridor to her room. Remillia opening the door to her room and calling out to Flandre "Flan, where are you?" Remillia looked around her room not finding Flandre anywhere. Remillia immediately infuriated called for Sakuya in frustration.

"Sakuya…..Where is Flandre" She said sarcastically

Sakuya barely being able to open her mouth cut off by Remillia's ranting

"Didn't I tell you to not lose track of her...WELL DIDN"T I?!"

Sakuya eyes widened at the escalation of her mistresses temper hesitantly tried to speak

"Milady we will find her. Don't you worry"

Remillia plopping onto her bed crossing her legs glancing over to Sakuya.

"Good… because you know what will happen if something happens to Flan, right?"

Sakuya very familiar with Remillia's punishments scurried off to begin rallying up the rest of the mansion to search for Flandre. "I haven't seen milady this angry in a long time" She thought to herself gathering up the rest of the mansions staff.

Outside the mansion Flandre scuffled along the side of the mansions walls looking around her as she took a deep breath and ran for the forest. Flandre looking behind as she ran away from the mansion. As she ran away she noticed Sakuya watching her run into the forest. Sakuya smiled as if she wanted Flandre to go have fun for a bit. Flandre smiled and waved back to Sakuya.

Sakuya watched Flandre run off into the forest as the sun began to set. The wind blowing a mysterious yet sinister chill through the air. Sakuya held her hair back from the gust of wind as she gazed up at the setting night sky. Knowing what kind of trouble she'd be in if Remillia were to find out that she let Flandre go out alone. Shivering Sakuya gathered her composure and went inside the mansion.

Meanwhile Flandre held her arms close to herself with the cold autumn hair blowing through the forest. Flandre looked around not to hear a peep from the forest. This is quite unusual considering youkai thrive in cold weather in the forest. Flandre looked around to see anything out of the ordinary but nothing caught her eye. She remembered the lake which Remillia had brought her too and she ran into the direction of the lake. Flandre reached the lake panting and stopping at the lake to take a breather. She was a lot weaker than what she used to be. The years locked away had really done a number on her health. She looked around and noticed a tiny blue ship-like ghost floating near the river.

Flandre tilted her head in question to the weird object floating near the water as it let off an ominous glow unbeknownst to most people. Flandre walked over to the strange ship like object as it backed away as if analyzing Flandre rather than in fear. Flandre wasn't sure what to think of this peculiar object.

"What on earth are you little fella?"

The ship glowed brighter and suddenly changed its color to a greenish hue. When suddenly it calmed down for a bit and hovered a bit closer to Flandre in curiosity as it glew a faint red hue to signal Flandre to follow. Flandre tilted her head and noticed the little ship trying to take her somewhere as if in an emergency. Flandre curious of course followed the little ship through the forest. The glow from ship almost giving off a calm warmth to the cold surrounding forest. Flandre felt at peace near this object and certainly was having a lot more fun than she would be sitting in the Scarlet Mansion. Flandre thought to herself a bit as she followed the object "I wonder where this thing is taking me? Is this a trap? What if Remillia finds out?" But before Flandre could gather the answers to her questions Flandre found herself in a clearing in the middle of the forest. The little spaceship now hovering over a giant crater that had formed in the forest as if overnight. The crater was certainly deep and since night had fallen had made the hole almost as dark as an abyss. Flandre leaned over the crater to try and see if anything was in it. She got no response from the crater. The tiny little ship flew down the hole signaling Flandre to follow it into the crater. Flandre was certainly hesitant considering she had never gone somewhere that dark alone ever in her life. Flandre gathered up the courage to follow the little ship into the abyss of a crater and hoped for the best.

Flandre felt as if she was flying down into nothing. The crater very cold and the ship only providing a bit of light to the abysmal surroundings. But finally when Flandre felt like turning back the ship had reached the bottom of the crater and Flandre had her eyes locked onto a girl in a black school girl uniform. Two different types of wings sprouted from her sides and a trident lying beside her. Flandre curious walked over to the body. The tiny ship hovered close to Flandre and the young girl on the floor. Flandre looked to the ship and then to the body on the ground. Unsure of what to do the ship glew a few random colors brightly as it hovered closer to the girl's body.

"Is this what you were trying to show me?" Flandre asked hesitantly.

The light glew a bright green in response as if saying yes. Then slightly glew a yellowish color signaling for Flandre to do something for her. Flandre placed her hand on the cold body and was immediately afraid that the young girl was dead. Flandre looked around noticed the wreckage of what seemed like a larger version of the tiny ship that led her here. Flandre's curiosity was definitely satisfied at this point as she tried to sling the young girls body over her shoulder. Just enough to possibly fly out of this whole. Flandre managed to gather enough strength with her frail wings and body to carry this up through the craters abyss. Flandre and the tiny ship with her managed to get back to the top in the large clearing in the forest. Flandre placed the young girl's body on the ground and looked around. Flandre was very unsure of what to do.

Flandre then took her hand and felt for a pulse once more and managed to find one and looked to the ship. The tiny ship glew in response with a bright green. Flandre relieved to have possibly helped someone instead of the harm she had caused people in the past. Flandre held up her finger to the ship signaling it to wait there as Flandre ran off into the forest again. Flandre ended up at the flowing river she was at not too long ago and gathered some water with her hands. Rushing back over to the young girl she splashed the girl with some water in hopes of waking her up. The girl still unconscious flinched a bit from the cold water being splashed upon her face.

Flandre sat beside the young girl's body and waited along with the ship and was impatient at best. When suddenly the ship glew all sorts of colors and then flew over to the now not unconscious girl. The young girl sat up and rubbed her eyes with her arm. She looked around in a dreary haze and looked over at Flandre almost immediately. Her ebony hair still soaked from the water Flandre splashed on her face previously. Her crimson eyes focused on Flandre as she tilted her head a bit.

"Where am I?"

Flandre a bit confused looked at her and smiled. "Gensokyo. Are you not from here?"

The ebony haired girl shook her head in response to Flandre's question and the tiny ship flew lower to the ground matching the emotions of the young girl beside it. The ebony haired girl looked about her once more and then back to Flandre.

"I am from another dimension. But must thank you for waking me. I might have been locked in the slumber for years to come. I tend to do that every now and then. I gotta teach myself not to fall asleep at the wheel of my ships more often. "She chuckled as she gave a faint smile to Flandre.

Flandre a bit dumbfounded by the girl's blatant and blunt response. Flandre tried to chuckle along with her to show some politeness to the girl. Flandre sat up and stood holding out her hand to the girl on the ground. "My name is Flandre, and yours?"

The girl took Flandre's hand with clearly weaker grip compared to Flandre's and stood up with shaky legs. "My name is Nue Houjuu. But please call me Nue. It's nice to meet you savior."

Flandre smiled and then tilted her head in question to the last bit of her sentence. "Savior? But what did I do?"

Nue faintly smiled "You woke me up and saved me from the crater. I might have been there for years if not for you. "

Flandre knowingly familiar with the feeling of being locked away for a long time felt a bond with the young girl. Flandre didn't want anyone else locked away like she had been for so long. Flandre smiled and took Nue's hand. "Come with me. You've never been to Gensokyo so I am sure there is a lot you don't know about."

Nue nodded and followed Flandre a bit hesitantly at first but willingly followed along. Nue gazed around with more curiosity than Flandre had when she was released not so long ago. Everything was new to Nue in this land. She stopped and pulled away from Flandre for a moment and backed away a bit. Flandre looking back at Nue in question.

"Where are you taking me Flandre?" Nue's tiny little ship glowing a hue of red as Nue got a bit defensive as she was unsure of trusting so suddenly in such a new place. Flandre giggled in response.

"I want to show you something my big sis had shown me! It's beautiful!" Flandre said with over enthusiasm to try and show Nue she could trust her. Nue a bit hesitant still lowered her guard and followed Flandre into the forest. They soon stopped at a river glowing a glorious blue from the night sky's glow. Flandre pointed to the river as Nue's eyes became a bit wide in amazement to the wondrous colors.

"It's so bright Flandre!" She then looked to her ship and smiled "It looks like you too!" The ship went up and down as if laughing as it glowed a blue color for a moment. Nue looking at the river flowing. Flandre walked over to Nue and sat beside the kneeling girl.

"So what brought you here to Gensokyo Nue?" Flandre tilted her head in question as her finger traced through the water. Nue looked over to Flandre and made a bit of a frown.

"Honestly Flandre, I don't quite remember what brought me here. That crash kind of wiped out most of my recent memories. But I guess if I spend enough time here in Gensokyo I will figure it out." Nue looked back down at the water with a bit of a frown to her face.

Flandre looked at Nue and knew she was telling the truth of not knowing. Flandre then stood up with enthusiasm that of a school girl.

"It's okay! I'll help you find out what you're here for! I mean we are friends after all right?"

Flandre looked down at Nue as Nue was looking up at Flandre.

"Friends? I'd like to be friends very much so."

"Then friends we are! I'll show you more when I get the chance to leave my home. But I gotta get back before sis gets really mad and hurts someone." Flandre giggles

Nue a bit confused smiles and stands up.

"Are you leaving already Flandre?"

"I have to." Flandre said with a bit of a frown to her face. "Otherwise sis would get angry."

Nue nodded and gave Flandre a smile. "It's alright. I'll be around the crater whenever you get the chance to come and see me" Nue gave Flandre a positive look.

Flandre smiled and turned around waving to Nue. "I'll be back to see you!" Bah bye!"

Flandre disappeared into the forest as Nue looked to her little ship and gave it a smile. The ship responding with a green hue of a glow as if happy for Nue.


	5. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4 Consequences-

The sun was rising by the time Flandre had arrived back at the Scarlet Mansion. Flandre slowly opened the doors of the Mansion and tip toed down the hall. Flandre then overheard Remillia's voice coming from the throne room. Flandre knew Remillia was mad and knew someone was being scolded or punished for her truancy.

Flandre slowly opened the door to the throne room. Catching Remillia's attention, Remillia suddenly stood up from her throne.

"Flan! Where have you been?!"

Flandre hesitant to speak looked down at the ground as Remillia scolded her a bit. Remillia realizing her anger needed to be toned down before Flandre would speak to her. Remillia toned it down a bit and then kneeled down from her throne to speak to her sister.

"I'm sorry Flan. I was just worried. Where did you go off to for so long?"

Flandre finally building up some courage to talk to the somewhat calmer Remillia looking up from the ground to face her sister. Her voice trembling just a tad.

"I went back into the forest. I also… I also met a new friend last night."

Remillia stood up from kneeling down and shook her head.

"Flan. What have I told you about leaving the mansion at night? I know we are vampire's but no one can find out you've been released. Wait…What? A friend?"

Flandre nodded in response to her sister's response.

"I know. But she is really nice and she was really hurt. I felt like I needed to help her. Remember…"

Remillia interrupting her sister's sentence shook her head and stepped down from her throne.

"I don't really care Flan! Don't leave the mansion again. I almost killed more maids than I should have for not telling me where you went! You're forbidden to leave the mansion ever again! Not unless you're with me. You got it Flan?!"

Flandre nodded with hesitance and frowned. Remillia stepped out of the throne room in anger. Her heels clacking down the hall as Flandre sat in front of the throne. Noticing Sakuya still standing near the throne.

"Thank you Sakuya….Even if for only a night it was nice being out of this mansion." Flandre's eyes teared up for a bit as she let herself out of the throne room. Clearly heartbroken she went straight into Remillia's bed room and curled up into a fetal position.

Sakuya looking at the empty throne room frowned and looked around a bit while thinking to herself. "Oh dear. I feared this might happen. I wonder what Patchouli thinks about this situation." Sakuya excuses herself from the throne room and goes straight down the hall headed for the library.

As soon as Sakuya steps into the library a book is flung at her face barely missing her. Sakuya looks around with caution as she notices Patchouli searching through her books for something. Patchouli knowing the presence of Sakuya in the room asks without turning around. "What is Sakuya dear?"

"It's about the young mistresses."

"Let me guess. You think the relationship is strained and Remillia is a bit over bearing correct?"

Sakuya shocked and confused at how Patchouli nailed it so well nodded in response.

"Yes. How did you know Patchi?"

"Koakuma and I noticed this a few days after Flandre's release. The two have had so much pent up emotion towards one another they don't know how to use that emotion in the right way. Therefore their relationship as it stands is very unbalanced and needs to be fixed as soon as possible. Before something interferes. We all know what will happen if the two mistresses end up in a battle don't we Sakuya?"

Sakuya nodded "Gensokyo will be annihilated if those two battle it out. They need to fix this and soon. "

The two stayed in the library for some time discussing what needed to be done about the two, both coming to a mutual agreement.

"Understood Patchi."

Patchouli smiled as Sakuya left the library. "Now I just hope it works."

Sakuya walked down the halls of the mansion arriving the young mistresses' room and knocked quietly slowly opening the door to the room of the two young mistresses.

"Maladies would you care for some morning tea?"

Remillia sits up from the bed and motions Sakuya to make some tea. Sakuya nodded as she went off to make the tea. Remillia smiling as she looked down to see Flandre cuddled up next to her in bed. "Flan."

Flandre looking up with sleepy eyes smiled at Remillia as if nothing had ever happened the other night. Remillia took her hand and moved hair from in front of Flandre's face.

"Sakuya is bringing us some tea. So I guess it's time to wake up. Of course I'd rather stay in bed until night time." Remillia laughed along with Flandre as they both sat in bed talking to one another as Sakuya re-entered the room.

"Maladies I was thinking as I was making your tea. Wouldn't you say it's about time to host another event for the residents of Gensokyo? Perhaps a masquerade?"

Remillia sipped her tea as Flandre kept adding sugar cubes to her tea. Remillia looked over to Sakuya and nodded. "Your right Sakuya. It's been a while since I had last hosted a good ball for Gensokyo. Sakuya. It's your duty to get the invites out tonight."

"Yes milady." Sakuya said exiting the room.

Remillia smiled and looked over to Flandre who was sipping her tea without a care in the world. "We need to find you a new dress Flan, how does that sound?" Flandre smiled and drank more of her tea.

Sakuya returned to Patchouli's library and smiled motioning to her the plan was in motion. Sakuya exited the library and began the preparations for the party. Sending a special note to Marissa for the secret ingredient to the party. Sakuya smiled thinking she was doing the right thing for the young mistresses.

Gensokyo was lit up with excitement once the initiations were sent out. Everyone in Gensokyo was allowed one guest as long as everyone had their own Masquerade to wear.

Remillia took great pride in hosting events for Gensokyo's residents. Remillia was busy finding her and Flan something to wear to the ball and everyone in the mansion was preparing for the grandest event in Gensokyo.

The night of the Masquerade was hastily approaching and everyone in Gensokyo seemed to be ready. Even the denizens of hell had been invited to come to the ball. This was sure to be a grand party.


	6. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5 The Masquerade-

The night of the masquerade had finally come. Guests were lined up outside the Scarlet Mansion. Mei Ling making sure no one uninvited would interfere with the young mistresses' massive event. Everyone from Reimu and Utsoha showed up. Remillia had been pleased with the turn out of the masquerade.

Remillia adorned in an ebony dress rimmed with spider web red lace throughout the dress in red heels. She stood next to Flandre adorned in an ivory dress laced in black spider web lacing throughout. The corsets on the two showing their figure. The two stood atop the staircase of the mansion as the guests crowded into the main hall.

Remillia raised a glass to silence the bustling of the guests. And smiled down at them.

"Attention residents of Gensokyo! Welcome to yet another marvelous event held by the Scarlet Mansion family. I welcome you all to have a good time. But please. Try to destroy my mansion. Thank you all!"

They both bowed to show their gratitude to the guests. The party was a bustle as Sakuya and Patchouli readied the plan they had set in motion. Never realizing the one flaw in the plan had also already set its plan in motion as well.

The halls of the mansion were littered with guests from all over Gensokyo. Remillia and Flandre sat at a table together along with Patchouli and Sakuya. Conversing amongst each other. Flandre seeming to be enjoying herself a bit more than usual as well as Remillia. Sakuya and Patchouli gave glances to one another and just smiled. Flandre got up from her seat suddenly.

"I'm sorry Remi, but I really got use the ladies room."

Remillia smiled and shooed her away with her hand to motion she can go. No worries.

Remillia scurried down the empty hall of where the restrooms had been located. It was there that Flandre noticed the blue spaceship once more floating near one of the mansions windows. Flandre looked behind her to make sure no one was nearby. She scurried over to the window and unlocked it quietly. Not realizing how old the mansions creaky windows were. The window creaked loudly but Flandre doubted anyone would have heard. The blue spaceship came inside and suddenly in a tiny glint of light just enough to make Flandre close her eyes. Nue was standing in a Black dress with blue and red jewels strewn throughout almost as if staring into the Nebula.

Nue curtsied her dress and gave Flandre a hug.

"It's been a while so I figured I'd come to the party. I hadn't seen you like you said you would."

Flandre frowned and smiled at the same time. "I'm sorry I was kind of on lock down from big sis."

Nue smiled and gave a bit of a shrug. Grabbing Flandre's hand to follow her. Nue took Flandre up to the top of the mansion roof and curtsied once more to her. "Care for a dance, my friend?"

Flandre blushed a bit. Not realizing it before but the night sky had illuminated Nue's curves and figure as she nodded. Flandre took Nue's hand as they waltzed atop the Scarlet Mansion roof. Flandre blushed. Nue looked a bit confused to Flandre's reaction. "Is something wrong Flandre?"

"No, no not at all. Just. I'm not used to dancing with someone other than my sister."

Nue chuckled and stopped dancing for a moment. Nue just smiled and took Flandre's hand once more. Going back to the party in the opposite dining hall of the ball. Nue guided Flandre over to the punch bowl.

Remillia, Patchouli and Sakuya all continued conversing not realizing Flandre had been gone for some time. When Patchouli looked over to Sakuya after sipping the punch. Thinking to herself "Shit… this isn't the punch we spiked is it?!"

Remillia noticing the change in Patchouli's facial expression and Sakuya's quietness put her a bit on edge. "What's the matter Patchi?"

"Oh nothing Remi. Nothing to worry about. Just me and my silly old books. "She gave a bit of a fake chuckle hopefully enough to have Remillia buy into the fake laugh.

Meanwhile at the opposite side of the mansion Flandre and Nue had been drinking a lot of punch. Both a bit red in the face from the punch they had been drinking. Clearly the punch had been mixed up and the two bowls were on the wrong side of the mansion.

Flandre smiled at Nue as Flandre took Nue's hand and guided upstairs once more. This time Flandre had something else in mind. Flandre needed to relieve some stress she thought to herself, though a bit deluded from the alcohol. Flandre arrived at her sister's room where her and her sister normally slept and guided Nue over to the bed. Nue's drunkenness made her stagger carelessly into the bedroom not fully aware of what was going on.

Nue clumsily fell onto the bed as Flandre slowly climbed her way over to Nue. Flandre's hands pinning Nue's to the bed as they stared at each other. Flandre and Nue stared at each other for a while as the sexual tension in the room became too much for them to handle at a reasonable level.

Flandre leaned down and placed her lips to Nue's. Both of their lips locked in unison as if expecting it to happen. Both intoxicated from the alcohol and sexual tension they had been over taken with the animal instincts of the two had came in. Flandre begun to unbutton her own dress while kissing Nue. Flandre slowly leaning up enough to slip out of her dress. Her corset still on as she begun to untie the fastens on Nue's dress. Flandre tempted by Nue's tiny figure made her accidently rip the seam of her dress. Nue sat up and helped Flandre remove her dress. Both now in just underwear and corset. The two taking in one another's bodies for the first time. Flandre pent up with frustration towards Remillia and the rules of mansion immediately went straight for Nue's panties. Flandre found her way in and began massaging Nue's clit. Nue jumped up from the unfamiliar touch her back arching up ever so slightly enough to make one another's stomachs touch. Flandre excited from Nue's new excretions coming from below dug her nail into Nue's clit. Nue letting out a bit of a scream from the pain and pleasure. Nue closed her eyes with a heavy blush on her face. Flandre tore off Nue's panties in response to her pleasure. Flandre began to bite on Nue's neck, moving her fingers ever so quickly inside Nue. Nue moist from the pleasure began to moan Flandre's name. Flandre went lower with her lips and kisses and bite lower until Flandre finally reached Nue's garden. Flandre flicked her tongue against Nue's clit and began to move her fingers at the same time. Nue was overcome with the sensation of her insides and clit being messed with.

Nue was being close to a climax as Flandre took her spare hand to remove her own panties. Flandre then took a tiny nibble on Nue's clit. Nue jolted up in pleasure as her orgasm spewed onto the bed and Flandre's face. Flandre sat up and smiled.

"Flandre, please don't stop."

Flandre smirked an almost insane smile as she felt empowered for once. Flandre nodded and put her clit next to Nue's. Their legs intertwined as Flandre began to move gently at first. Their clits tribbing against each other. Flandre and Nue both moaning in almost unison. Both their vaginas wet with pleasure, Flandre began to grind harder. Gripping Nue's thigh a bit to get closer. Flandre bringing Nue in for a kiss as they continued to tribb. Nue leaned her head in for the kiss. The two intertwined at head and waist, the friction from the tribbing made their vaginas sopping wet as they both reached a climax. Both girls climax onto one another. Collapsing after the massive event.

Nue crawled over to Flandre and gave her a kiss on her lips. Flandre a bit more unconscious than Nue just smiled and returned a small kiss.

"I love you Flandre."

Flandre smiled and blushed as she looked up at Nue

"I love you too Nue. You and I are more similar than I had ever thought."

Nue smiled as she noticed Flandre drift from consciousness. Nue took this as her queue to leave before being caught. Nue vanished inside her blue ship just as she did when she arrived. Flying out the window of Remillia's room. Flandre awoke not long after the events and shook her head a bit.

"Was that a dream...?" Flandre looked down at the mess on the bed as she quickly got her dress back on. Heading downstairs to join the ball she made her way back to the table to rejoin the others for the rest of the evening.

Remillia looking over to Flandre and giving her a bit of glare and not noticing anything out of the ordinary with her dress. Remillia assumed nothing had happened so lowered her guard.

"Are you ok Flan? You were gone for a while." Remillia asked in a polite manner

Flandre just nodded and smiled at her sister. Sakuya and Patchouli not buying Flandre's façade for a moment. Patchouli stood up and gathered her things.

"I must be going. Enjoy the evening you three. But I must go back to studying. Goodnight."

Remillia shook her head and waved goodbye to her good friend. The three continued to converse for a while and began to notice the event coming to an end. A lot of the nights guests had already taken their leave and Remillia began getting tired.

"Sakuya. Please see to it that the guests all leave safely. I am off to bed. Flan. Care to come with me?"

Flandre nodded "Sure thing sis!" Flandre tried acting her usual happy self.

Sakuya nodded and saw fit to take her leave from the table. Remillia then glanced over to Flandre. And stood up with a bit of elegance to her.

"Flan, would you care for this one last dance of the night?"

Flandre sincerely accepted her request with love and good intentions. But Flandre felt consumed with guilt for what might have happened earlier. Vampires can recover quickly from alcohol but not so much their memory.

Flandre took Remillia's hand as they took to the center of the ball room and danced until all the other guests had taken their leave. Remillia smiled as Flandre laid her head on Remillia's shoulder. Flandre closing her eyes and thinking of what kind of situation she might just end up in. Flandre thought to herself for a moment "I really don't want tonight to end" I feel so calm but at the same time so wrong. Flandre clearly had a look of distraught on her face. And Remillia had picked up on it.

The masquerade was over and the two sisters were now in their chambers. Both undressing and slipping into their nighties. Remillia sitting on her end of the bed looks back at Flandre.

"Flan. Is everything ok? You haven't been yourself all night."

Flandre just nodded and crawled into bed next to her sister. Remillia not sure what to think crawled beside her sister and just held her. Remillia slender legs feel an unusually cold and wet spot on the bed. Remillia looked down at the spot and became a tad curious. But before she could ask Flandre about it looked up to notice Flandre had already dozed off to sleep. Remillia leaned over and gave Flandre a bit of a kiss closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6 The Truth is Out-

A few months after the events of the ball had passed and Flandre had not heard or seen Nue at all since the night of the Masquerade. Flandre still wasn't sure if that night really happened and has tried to not worry about it anymore. Things in the Scarlet Mansion seemed to have calmed down. Patchouli and Sakuya had thought the plan they came up with had worked. Spring was around the corner and winter was coming to an end.

"Flan! Are you coming? You know I am impatient!"

Flandre scurried down the stair case and met up with Remillia.

"I am sorry sis" Her eyes squinted waiting to be scolded but was met with a head pat instead of the usual scolding she would have gotten a few months back.

Remillia had planned for everyone in the mansion to get out of the mansion for a day and enjoy the sights and sounds of the yearly Cherry Blossom Festival.

The girls were all dressed in kimonos all fitting their personality. All of the mansions staff had this one day of the year off and were nowhere in sight. Of course Remillia and Flandre had Sakuya, Mei-Ling, Patchouli and Koakuma with them for good measure.

The air still seemed very cold for spring and cherry blossoms but none the less the blooms were sprouting and showing their colors. The festival could be heard from quite a distance away.

Flandre's worries seemed to have been vanquished and she seemed calm for once since her release. Remillia had taken notice and had lightened up a lot toward her baby sister.

"Flan, would you want Takoyaki?"

Flan nodded in excitement and took the sample Takoyaki with vigorous happiness. Smiling as she delighted in the taste she was unaccustomed to. Flandre looked at her big sister and plopped the last piece of Takoyaki in her mouth as she ran over to Remillia planting a big sudden kiss on her slipping the Takoyaki and a bit of tongue into Remillia's mouth. Remillia's face ridden with a bright red blush from the sudden action of her little sister. But pleased at the same time.

"Your spirits are so high Flan! I like this you!" Remillia chuckled and took her sisters hand. "Come on Flan. I want to take you to the Saigyou Ayakashi tree!"

Flandre was clueless and had never heard of it but agreed to go see it with her sister. Arriving at the beautiful site of the Saigyou Ayakashi Remillia looked over to Flandre whose mouth was open with awe.

Remillia added as Flandre gazed upon the tree.

"The tree contains all the blood of the fallen humans, youkai, animal and angel that has ever died in Gensokyo. The roots of this magnificent tree reach far beyond Gensokyo even into the depths of hell. It blooms only once every 495 years. And it so happens this year it is ready to bloom."

Flandre in awe stares at the tree. The tree clearly hundreds of feet tall. The roots as large as houses. The petals cover the entire land of Gensokyo in pink hue. It was sure a sight to behold.

"Remi, do you think our parents got to see this when they were alive?"

"I don't know Flan. I would certainly hope so. –Remillia smiled

The two sat in front of the Ayakashi tree for some time and enjoyed the view. Remillia's hand reached over to Flandre's as she leaned her head onto Flandre's shoulder. Remillia closed her eyes and clasped Flandre's hand.

"I don't want to ever lose you again Flandre. You were gone far too long. And I don't want to miss anything like this ever again without you. You got that?"

Flandre's eyes a bit teary as she hears her sister's rare but honest words.

"I know sis. I won't go anywhere anytime soon I promise. We'll be together forever." Flandre said with a big grin of joy on her face. As Flandre leans over and kisses Remillia's cheek. Remillia's face filled with a blush.

The two sat on the hill for a bit longer resting on one another's shoulders as the moment between the two was disturbed a bit by the approach of someone.

"Maladies, the firework show is about to start. Would you like to attend with Patchouli and I?"

Remillia turning around smiles at Sakuya and shakes her head. Flandre soundly asleep on Remillia's shoulder. Remillia holding her finger to her lips signaling for Sakuya to hush it. Sakuya understanding the signal bows and walks off with Patchouli.

"Do you think leaving those two alone is a good idea Sakuya?"  
Patchouli added a bit sarcastically. We all know what kind of trouble they get into alone most of the time she chuckled.

"Oh hush Patchi! You're such a pervert!"

Patchouli just laughed and sarcastically added another point.

"Who said I meant that Sakuya. You gutter minded servant."

The two bicker a bit more as they walk away from the young ladies atop the hill as Remillia smiles staring down at Flandre. Remillia placing her hand upon Flandre's as she sleeps peacefully on her shoulder. The sunset illumination the cherry blossoms in the sky falling from the Ayakashi tree. The moment seemed perfect for once in a long time. But that moment was once more disturbed by a bright blue light.

Remillia quickly glancing behind her knowing it wasn't the work of fireworks. Her guard clearly up.

"So you're the abusive controlling sister of my dear friend?"

A girl with ebony hair approached them. The tiny spaceship a bright red color now. Remillia maintaining her composure lightly lays Flandre down on the ground without waking her.

"Where do you get off calling me abusive and controlling?!" Who in the hell are you?"

Nue chuckled and gave a bit of a smirk toward Remillia. "Is that any of your concern? I came for Flandre. She's my friend and I deserve the right to spend time with her just as much as you do!"

Remillia disgusted with the way this girl is speaking to her. Heightens her guard as she notices a few tinier spaceship familiars come up behind the young girl. Fireworks illuminate the sky as the event escalates.

"I don't know who you think you are. Or where you come from, but you don't speak to the queen of the Scarlet Mansion in the way you are right now!"

Nue shrugged "I don't care who you are. I just care about Flandre."

"How do you even know Flandre?!" Remillia exclaimed

"Oh, let's just say I "know" her very well" Nue chuckled

Flandre sits up wiping her eyes. Nue quickly noticing Flandre awakening and vanishes in another flash of light. Flandre just opening her eyes in time to not even see Nue. Flandre looks over to Remillia and looks at her with an odd stare.

"Remi, is everything alright? What are you staring at?"

Remillia lowers her guard and looks at Flandre.

"Flan, we need to talk. Right now"

Flandre's gut sank at the words of her sister. The day that had went so well seemed to have just fallen apart and Flandre didn't even know why. But she could see the hurt in her sister's eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7 The Disappearance-

Flandre stood up looking at her sister and slowly walked over to her sister.

"Remi, what's going on?"

Remillia stopping and then looking at her sister with a bit of disgust. And anger in eyes.

"Please Flandre, don't! The girl with ebony hair, who is she?"

Flandre paused and her heart sank. Those two nights from so long ago quickly came to haunt her. Remillia noticing it hit a nerve for Flandre was enough to set Remillia off. Remillia stormed off in a fury of anger and jealousy. Flandre paused with fear did nothing as her sister walked off? Remillia vanishing into the crowd of the festival down below the hill.

Flandre snapped from her loss of her words as she looked about her. Standing behind her was Nue adorned in an almost matching kimono. Only accompanied by one tiny spaceship this time. Nue gave a friendly smile to Flandre.

"Did you forget about me again…friend?"

Flandre shook her head with a bit of confusion and still a blatant loss of words. Flandre just stared at Nue.

"Do I need to refresh your memory Flandre? I sure hope I don't have to. You said you loved me after all right?"

Flandre began to recall the nights that happened so long ago and began to open her mouth to speak.

"Nue… I... I didn't forget. I just, I don't know how to apologize to you."

"It's simple Flandre, just come with me and I'll protect you from the hate of this world."

"What do you mean the "hate of this world" Nue; you don't seem yourself like I remember"

Nue smirked a bit as she walked closer to Flandre. Only inches from one another's face. Nue placed her finger to Flandre to silence her.

"It's been months since you found me in that crater Flandre. I've regained my memory. I came to Gensokyo to destroy it. It's as simple as that. I won't lie to someone I love. And is why I am offering you a chance to come with me and be safe from the purge"

Flandre clearly flabbergasted by Nue's words stepped back a bit gaining some composure to her. A bit on the defensive compared to previous encounters with Nue.

"So I assume I'll have to take you by force then….what a shame Flandre. You had a great chance at being with me forever like you promised me in the past. That's what loves mean right? That's what you promised you sister! What makes her better than me?! I could treat you so much better than that bitch!"

Flandre snarled at the word "bitch" being used to describe her precious sister.

"No one calls my sister a bitch and gets away with it!" Flandre's wings spread as she fires a few danmaku toward Nue. Nue clearly aware of the attack ahead of time avoided the attack with ease. Her tiny ship shooting an electrical orb toward Flandre. Flandre unable to get away from it in time, the electrical orb surrounding Flandre and encasing her within. Flandre shooting danmaku from within to no avail as the tiny little spaceship Flandre once considered innocent floated next to her. The tiny ship absorbed Flandre into itself as Nue chuckled vanishing with a flash of blue as she had before.

By the time Remillia had returned to the hill to retrieve Flandre after cooling down, Flandre had disappeared on her. Remillia to angry from the uproar earlier in a blind rage left without a care this time. Sakuya and Patchouli following the mistress home upon request. The two a bit confused to what had happened and were a bit worried about what had transpired when they left earlier.

Flandre's eyes began to open slowly as she looked about her new surroundings to discover what happened wasn't a dream. The place she was now in was a dark metallic blue. The walls infested with unfamiliar life forms as if the walls were alive themselves.

"You awake yet Flandre?"

Nue sat at a chair not far from where Flandre was imprisoned and she chuckled a bit.

"It's about time you woke up. We have a dead line to meet."

Flandre looked at Nue with disgust as she tried to talk to her

"what happened to the Nue I met back so long ago?'

"She's gone. Once I realized my mission I had to do it. Don't get me wrong. I love you but if I can't have you willingly I'll take you by force. You had your chance to keep me away from the truth. But you never came and played with me like you had promised so many times. And now I'm going to make sure you play with me and be with me forever."

Flandre shook her head grimaced toward the remarks made by Nue. Not believing the situation she had gotten herself into. The life forms she had seen on the walls of the metallic room she was imprisoned in began to move toward her. Unsure of what was about to happen she tried to yell out to Nue but before a word could escape a tentacle like vine slipped its way into Flandre's mouth.

"What was that Flandre? I can't quite hear you with that entire dick in your mouth! "Nue chuckled as she flicked a few buttons on the control panel in front of her. Nue watching Flandre's room from a panel in front of her.

"If you relax Flandre it won't hurt as badly as you might think it will"

The tentacles made their way towards Flandre and Flandre began to panic. Having a feeling of what might be happening she felt powerless in the electrical bubble she had been encased in. As if her power had been drained. The tentacles made their way closer and began to unfasten the kimono she had been wearing previously. Flandre now completely naked the tentacles made their way for her pivotal areas.

Nue smiled watching the sadistic show she had set up. "It's only a matter of time now, once this game is through you will never refuse a thing I have to say."

The tentacles slimy residue leaked out of Flandre's mouth. Flandre barely able to struggle at this point. Multiple tentacles slithering up her legs leaving sticky thick residue everywhere they touched. Flandre felt at peace and at a very vulnerable area at the same time. Flandre felt one of the tentacles making its way toward her pussy. The tentacle spreading her legs as tow other grabbed her legs and pulled them apart. The bigger tentacle making a head line toward her pussy teasing the entrance and then suddenly shoving itself into her. Flandre's eyes opened in pain as her hymen had just been torn.

Nue watching from the other room sat up a bit from the monitor. "This will be quite the show; I might as well make myself comfortable and watch" Nue leaned back in her chair opened her legs and began to massage her pussy through her black silk panties. Nue's eyes closed to a squint as she eagerly watched the screen biting her lip from excitement.

Flandre's eyes watered from the pain and pleasure flowing through her body at the same time. Flandre completely bound at this time whimpered and moaned with a mouth full of drool and tentacle. The tentacle that had entered through her pussy had gone so far into her she appeared to be pregnant. You could see the pulsating tentacles squirming around inside her lower body. Flandre's eyes closed as a thin white liquid flowed from her pussy moments after the penetration.

Nue watched with anticipation and a smirk of perversion to her lip biting face. Nue moaned as she watched Flandre slowly slip into unconsciousness from the raping of the tentacles. Nue's finger's slid down her panties to ankle length as she violently began to finger her clit. Nue arched her butt off her seat enough to fit her other finger into her asshole. Nue in complete ecstasy from her own pleasure she began to make a wet stain upon the seat. Nue opened her eyes slightly, licking her lips slowly as if around a large erect cock she cried out in pleasure and orgasmed over the control panel of her machine. Nue breathing heavily from the action she had just performed on herself smirked with a sense of pleasure and spite.

Nue slowly slid her panties back on, her soaked pussy showing through the black silk. Nue then stood up and opened the room to Flandre. The tentacles still performing lude acts upon the helpless Flandre as she lay unconscious in their grasp. Nue walked over to Flandre tearing the tentacle from her mouth and placing her mouth to hers slipping her tongue within Flandre's mouth. As Nue slid her tongue into Flandre's mouth a slight whimper from Nue sounded in Flandre's mouth. Nue pulled away leaving a trail of saliva between the two girl's mouths. Nue smiled and held Flandre's chin in her hand. "And now your mine."

Nue snapped her fingers and the second the sound echoed through the metallic room the tentacles dropped Flandre to the ground and slithered away as if connected to Nue's mind. Nue walked over to Flandre's limp body the heels of Nue's shoes clacking on the metal ground as she walked.

"Stand up Flandre. I know you can."

Flandre's limp body moved just a bit at the command. Nue displeased at the unresponsive response from Flandre shook her head in disgust as she bit her own lip in frustration.

"I said stand up! Don't disobey your owner!"

Flandre's body responding faster this time as Flandre looked at the ground lifting her body up a bit with her arms. Flandre's eyes looking up to Nue's and the eyes of Flandre clearly not the same as before. Nue smirked at the noticeable difference in Flandre's composure. Nue just smiled at then gazed out the window of the metallic room.

"Gensokyo, you are going to be mine!"

Meanwhile the halls of the Scarlet Mansion were a bustle with confusion and panic. Remillia gazed out the window her room and tears filled her eyes. Her heart torn with betrayal and loss. Her lip trembled still trying to maintain a strong composure for the sake of her image.

"Sakuya, any word from Flandre yet?"

"None yet milady. I have the entire staff searching the surrounding area for her. I'm sure she will return milady,"

Remillia closed her eyes and then turned around opening her eyes to Sakuya and began to cry a bit. Her hands shaking from the bottled up emotions. Remillia ran over to Sakuya and landed in her arms. Sobbing more than she probably ever had in her life.

"Sakuya! I don't want to lose my sister again! Not again!"

Sakuya held Remillia close unsure of how to respond to the emotion Remillia had never shown previously to her. Sakuya held Remillia like a mother would a newborn child. Looking down at the tears flowing true.

"Milady, we will find her. I will never let you down and make you suffer again."

Sakuya took Remillia over to the bed and knelt beside the bedside. She looked up at Remillia on the bed and held her hand as she knelt below her. Remillia looking down with a bit of tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Sakuya?"

"Milady, from this point forward I'll never leave your side. As your servant I never want to see you go through pain."

Remillia unsure of how to respond of Sakuya's sudden change of character to the situation just smiled and nodded to Sakuya. Remillia gaining her composure leaned over the side of the bed and placing her hand on Sakuya's chin giving her solid kiss to the lips. Sakuya's eyes caught wide from the kiss just closed in response and savored the taste of her mistresses lips.

Remillia released the kiss and paused for a moment. Remillia shot up from the bed and took Sakuya by her side.

"We will find her. I feel much better now Sakuya. Let us continue the search. No one in this mansion will find rest until I can see my darling sister once more! "

"Who's there?"

A green haired girl in a maid outfit yelled out into the shadows of the forest. The girl's eyes full of fear and worry as she tried to squint into the darkness of the forest. A pair of fire red eyes gazed back at her. Several rainbow colored lights glowed with an aura of darkness to them. The girl's eyes sunk into a fear reeking of death. A blaze of fire suddenly plunged into her sight as the girl then looked down to gaze at a staff of flame resting in her chest. Her eyes wide with stricken pain and fear of her now lost life. The girl's hand struggled to get a hold of the blazing staff within her stomach. The girl fell to the ground as her body slid down the staff as she met the ground finally. The girl's eyes looking up looking through the sparks of the flame illuminating a glitter of the wielder of the staff. A blonde haired girl ripping the staff from the girl as the girl passed away from the yank of the staff. Her life fading as she hears the cackling of what seemed like a child.

The sudden burst of light in the forest caught Remillia, Sakuya and the staff's attention. Flandre recognizing the glow coming from the forest. Her heart sank at the thought of what might have happened.

Remillia and the staff exiting the mansions corridors were greeted with a young girl dressed in a black and red dress. Remillia recognizing the blonde hair and rainbow colored Christmas light wings. Remillia gazing in fear as the young girl stood in the shadows of the forest. Her staff blazing in her hand. Her eyes slowly gazing up to meet that of her sisters.

"Would you like to play big sis?!" Said with a maniacal tune to her words. Remillia clearly recognizing her sister had something different about her. Remillia stepped ahead of the rest of the mansion's staff and tried to confront her sister.

"Flan, what has happened to you? "

Flandre smirked and revealed what was in her other hand. Her other hand dragging the body of the green haired servants body. Flandre's hand grasping the green hair by the head. Flandre smirked and laughed a bit as she tore the head from the torso of the maid. The blood staining the ground and the dress and face of Flandre. Flandre laughing as the body dropped to the ground, Flandre grasping the head turned it to Remillia. Took her staff slamming it into the ground, it still ablaze with fire. Flandre took her hands and moved the mouth of the beheaded maids head.

"Flandre has left, but we can still play if you want to!"

Flandre cackled as she slung the head to the ground and laughed maniacally. She tilted her head as she lifted her staff from the ground and pointed it toward Remillia.

Remillia struck with fear as she shook her head.

"This can't be happening."


	9. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8 The Battle for Gensokyo-

Flandre took a few steps forward Remillia and had an insane look about her. The red in her eyes outlined in a strange blue that Remillia had suddenly taken notice to. Remillia stepped back a bit and took up guard as she did.

"Flandre! That's not you! I can sense it from you. What is wrong with you?"

Flandre just chuckled evilly as she swung her weapon toward Remillia without hesitation. Remillia reacting swiftly to Flandre's strike. Remillia took flight to avoid the swing. Sparks from Flandre's weapon left singes upon Remillia's dress. Remillia looked down as her sister quickly took notice to the dodge.

"So you do want to play with me after all?!" Flandre smiled and began to take flight toward Remillia with weapon at the ready. But before Flandre could get off the ground two silver bullet like projectiles hit scrapped by Flandre's cheek and Flandre stopped in her tracks. Flandre's face suddenly had two large scratches across her face. The blood running down from her two new scars. Flandre looked in the direction of the silver projectiles and her eyes glew red with hatred. Flandre shot flame in Sakuya's direction. Sakuya unable to dodge was caught ablaze from Flandre's assault.

Sakuya flopping onto the ground her dress still blazing with fire a bit as suddenly it was dispersed. Remillia quickly enraged by the act of Flandre flung her body toward Flandre knocking Flandre to the ground. Flandre smashed into the ground with a loud crack. Flandre quickly gaining composure and gazing back up at her sister.

"You are not my sister! She would never harm anyone in this mansion intentionally. Whoever you are you need to let my sister go!"

Remillia took her hands out and called up to the heavens.

"Laevaetaan! Come to me and serve your family proud"

A flaming staff similar to Flandre's took form in the hands of Remillia. Remillia charged at her grounded sister. Flandre still a bit caught off guard was pierced through the arm with Remillia's weapon. Flandre's eyes widen a bit as she looked up at Remillia. Flandre's free hand shot a danmaku toward Remillia. Remillia quickly flinging the danmaku into the sky with a flick of her hand.

"You can't and won't tear down this family whoever you are!"

Remillia's eyes filled with hate toward Flandre.

Flandre giggled and looked to Remillia.

"But I am your sister. Can't you tell? "

Flandre took her hand grabbing Remillia's weapon ripping it from her arm and then flinging Remillia into a nearby tree. Sakuya quickly jumping up to catch Remillia from a fall. The two crash into the ground Sakuya taking most of the impact. Flandre's face filled with disgust as she notices another heroic action by Sakuya.

"I'm getting tired of you interfering with my game!"

Flandre rose from the ground and vanished into thin air. Sakuya and Remillia look around them lowering their guards as they stood to recover from the battle that had just taken place.

"Milady, we must do something about…"

Remillia's eyes widen in fear at the sudden sight her eyes had just witnessed. From seemingly out of nowhere Flandre stood behind Sakuya in an instant the flaming trident Flandre once had held had been driven through Sakuya's abdomen. Sakuya spitting up blood mid sentence as she dropped to the ground. Flandre ripping the trident back through Sakuya's now limp body. Remillia unsure of how to react dropped to her knees and held Sakuya.

"… That's it… "Flandre smirked and laughed maniacally once more. "That wasn't fun in the least bit."

Remillia looked up to her sister as the words echoed through her mind again. Remillia then grasping Sakuya's hand one last time looked back at the rest of the mansions staff.

"All of you. Tend to Sakuya. Leave my sister to me. "

Remillia stood with a renewed purpose about her. Glaring Flandre in the eyes. Clenching her fist beside her dress. She grabbed her weapon from the ground and swung it at Flandre. Flandre caught off guard was thrown to the ground. Remillia going full force slammed the Laevaetaan into the ground missing Flandre by an inch.

"If I can't have my sister back I'll just have to kill her and put her to rest!"

Flandre's eyes widen at the response a bit surprised from the response of her renewed sister. Flandre gave a wicked smile and flung her weapon toward Remillia. The Trident and the Laevaetaan clashing with a fiery blaze. The surrounding area set ablaze with a tempest of fire. The two locked eyes and weapons flung each other back. The staff of the mansion in the distance from the battle looks back.

"This is bad…"

Patchouli muttered to herself as she looked back the fiery surroundings of what used to be a quiet forest. Sakuya held close in what seemed to be a protective bubble of some sort.

"Please, Remillia. Return to us safely"

Patchouli said with an air of worry to her words. Patchouli turning around with Sakuya close by. The staff returning to the mansion as the battle raged in the forest. The clang of metal and bursts of energy could be heard from all over Gensokyo.

"Raaaahhhh! Come back to me damn it!"

Remillia charged toward Flandre in a fury of desperation. Tears filling her eyes in hatred toward the power held onto her sister. Flandre catching Remillia off guard managing to slam a ball of energy into Remillia's chest. Remillia falling straight to the ground from the impact.

"Give what back? I can't quite hear you when your face is in the ground"

Flandre giggled and flew down to Remillia's body and took her foot stepping on Remillia's head and pushing it into the ground a bit tauntingly.

"Oh come on. You've got to be kidding me. I'm just getting started with you!"

Flandre knelt down and picked Remillia up by the hair and looked at her sister. Remillia's face grimaced with disgust toward Flandre's words.

"If you want to kill me. Then kill me. Kill your big sister. And live with the regret for the rest of your life. "Remillia taunted.

Flandre just laughed and threw Remillia to the ground. Flandre took flight grabbing her Trident from the ground as she flew up higher. Remillia gazed up at her sister standing up with a firm grasp upon Laevaetaan. Two tiny little space ships hovered among Flandre's wings. Remillia didn't take notice to them before but with the glow of Flandre's wings quickly illuminated them. Remillia suddenly took notice and shook her head.

"Show yourself! Whoever you might be! I see your power over Flandre!"

Suddenly a flash of blue light an Ebony haired girl appeared beside Flandre. Flandre pausing in mid air beside the ebony haired girl. Nue smiled and traced her fingernails across Flandre's chin and planted a tender kiss upon Flandre's lips in front of Remillia. Nue smiled and then looked down to Remillia.

"So you noticed my energy did you? Even if you did. There is nothing you can do to release Flandre from my grasp. My technology is far beyond that of Gensokyo."

Remillia grimaced with disgust toward the girl's actions and words.

"She is my sister. If I have to kill you with my bare hands I will do just that."

"I'd like to see you try that. If you kill me you will kill your precious sister as well. Our energy has been linked. You'll have to figure a way around that if you want her back. And even if you manage to get her back this land or your family will never be the same."

Nue looked down and chuckled maniacally to her own words.

Remillia looked around and then up to the two.

"If I have to rip you limb from limb to restore the name of my family I will do just that. You don't mess with the Scarlet family and live to tell the tale."

Nue sensing the seriousness of Remillia's words just smirks with a bit of worry to the threat. Nue quickly snaps her fingers, in response Flandre dove toward Remillia. Remillia caught a bit off guard to the sudden impact, Remillia's feet driven into the ground ripping up gravel from the impact. The Trident and the Laevaetaan sparking with energy from the clash. Remillia just stared into her sisters eyes.

"Flandre, do you remember our promise we made? Do you?"

Flandre's composure unchanging to Remillia's words just pushed forward exerting more energy from the clash"

"I told you. Simple words can't break the hold I have upon her."

Nue added smirking at the futile attempt.

Remillia disgusted with Nue's certainty about her words. Remillia quickly grabbing Flandre's trident and flinging Flandre into the ground. Flandre bouncing into the ground with a loud bang. Remillia taking her Laevaetaan and driving it into Flandre's stomach. Flandre quickly reacting and stopping the Laevaetaan from piercing her. Flandre quickly vanishing once more and then as quickly as vanishing reappeared behind Remillia and then elbowing the back of her head. Remillia stumbling forward from the attack, Flandre then taking the opportunity slamming her trident into Remillia, the two crashing into the tower outside of the Scarlet Mansion. The Trident driven deep into Remillia's torso looked up through the rubble and dust. Spitting up blood she looked up and noticed Flandre looking down at her again.

"If...if I die by your hands Flandre… just know that I really did love you…" Blood spurting from Remillia's mouth once more. Her hands grasping at the ground about her. "I know I seemed controlling. But… I just didn't want to lose you again…but..." Remillia struggled and gazed down and then up again catching her breathe once more. "But, it seems that I'll be losing you in the end anyway…Flandre…"

Flandre looking down at Remillia with no emotion to her face noticing something in the rubble beside Remillia's body. It was the teddy bear that Remillia had given her 495 years ago. The very sight of the toy drove Flandre to her knees. Her hands quickly held to the sides of her head. Flandre screaming and writhing in sudden pain.

"What is wrong with you Flandre?! Finish that girl!"

Nue hovered behind and snapped her fingers to command her slave once more. Flandre suddenly stood and then grabbed Remillia's Laevaetaan that sat on the ground beside Remillia. Remillia looking at the actions of Flandre closed her eyes and smiled. Flandre raised the Laevaetaan toward Nue and looked up.

"Your hold on me is over Nue, no longer will I let anyone hurt this family. It's time to play a game with me this time!"

Flandre spread her wings about in fury as she flew upward toward Nue. Nue quickly forming her Trident to her hand. Nue's trident slamming into Flandre's Laevaetaan. The clash of the two weapons creating a loud clash similar to thunder. The rubble of the tower spreading about the air from the impact.

Nue smirked at the sudden change in Flandre. As if prepared for the situation. Nue snapped her fingers once more as several small spaceships formed around Flandre. Flandre a bit off guard from the sudden appearance of the ships. The tiny ships emitted a beam of energy directed toward Flandre's chest. Flandre stopping dead in her tracks writhed in pain and screamed. Dropping to the ground. Laevaetaan vanishing from the surge of power.

"You fool! You'd think I'd not have a plan for this? I am still linked to you from that night so long ago. Our energy connected. If you want to kill me you'll have to die too!"

Nue chuckled with a victorious delight about her aura. Flandre looked up to Nue and gave her a smile. Nue unsure of the reaction heightened her guard once she took notice to Flandre beginning to stand up.

"There was a game I played a while back with my sister. Another bond I had made forever ago. It's called a blood pact Nue. And it changes the rules to your game all together."

Flandre stood up and emitted a large aura of fire about her. The fire dispersing the tiny ships around her. Flandre's glowing brighter than before and her eyes no longer ridden with the blue glow they once had from Nue's control.

"That's ok! As much energy as I had gotten from you I have enough to kill you and take Gensokyo for my own!"

Nue said with an air of confidence to her words. Nue spread her wings and held her Trident above her head. As Flandre flew upward toward Nue lightning began to strike down from above. Flandre caught off guard slammed into the ground hard. The lightning crashing all about Gensokyo. Flandre looked up at Nue with a bit of surprise. Nue chuckled at Flandre's attempt.

"I thought you could take me Flandre?! You love to play games don't you? Well why not play this game with me with a bit more enthusiasm to you?"

Nue laughed once more at her own words as her red wing spread wider than before. When suddenly from the dark clouds circling above Gensokyo ominously began to part. Within the sky was a giant orb of energy. The size of the orb was much larger than the area Gensokyo covered.

"If you can't manage to defeat me before this night is over. Gensokyo and all that you love will be gone. You can thank your own power for this great orb of energy. You will basically be destroying everything you ever loved and wanted to live for."

Flandre struck with fear stood off the ground as began to fly toward Nue once more. Lightning crashing around her, Flandre dodging the lightning as it struck down all around her. Nue quickly taking notice then spread out her blue wing farther than her had previously. Nue's Trident now surging with a purple glow about it.

Nue charged down toward Flandre as the two clashed once more. The crash of the two's weapons lit up Gensokyo for miles and miles. Flandre struggling against the new found energy of Nue. Nue smirking as they clashed.

"Gensokyo will burn! And it's all because of you Flandre! You should have just kept your promise to me! You could have ruled beside me you know?"

"If I can't rule with you and keep my family as well. I want nothing to do with you Nue!"

Nue disgusted at the response shoved Flandre back and as she did shot toward Flandre two red spaceships. The two spaceships circling about Flandre and as Flandre noticed them they quickly exploded sending Flandre back down into the ground. The explosion being seen far off.

Nue smiled and began to laugh maniacally at Flandre's attempts to stand up below. Nue now controlling the strike and direction of the lighting above continued to strike Flandre to the ground. Flandre's dress burnt into the back of her skin. Flandre winching from the pain stayed pinned to the ground.

"Did I do this to Gensokyo? Is this it?"

Flandre caught with an internal struggle began to tear up from the pain and strife within and on her body. Hearing Nue's chuckles amongst the storm above Gensokyo she almost felt the need to give into her. Flandre began to recall her sister's words from long ago.

"I love you Flan"

Flandre opened her eyes remembering the love of her sister coursing through her. Flandre standing up and suddenly taking flight toward Nue. Nue clearly caught off guard from the sudden surge about Flandre. Nue quickly taking flight to get away from Flandre.

"I won't let you escape Nue!"


	10. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9 The Past Repeats Itself-

Nue came to a sudden halt turning around to face Flandre, as she did Nue was slammed to the ground with the force of Flandre's Laevaetaan. As Nue crashes to the ground her red metallic wing smashes into the ground first obliterating it. Nue getting a shard of metal in her chest quickly standing and gaining her composure. Nue's hand over her chest feeling the metal within her chest. She then gazes up to Flandre's gaze.

"I don't know how you managed to get me to such a state. I refuse to give this world to you Flandre. Even though we held a promise not to long ago, I hold a stronger promise to someone I love. I will not let that promise crumble under yours! "

Nue grabbed the red metal within her stomach with both hands gripping mightily and started to tear it from her abdomen. Blood now gushing from her wound she cried in agony. Nue then throwing the metal shard to the ground took flight with her one remaining source of flight. Raising her trident toward Flandre. Thunder clapping in the around the two, both intently gazing at one another amongst the darkness. The orb in the sky drawing nearer to Gensokyo as the two dove toward one another again.

As the two collide into one another the orb in the sky began to glow a deep red and began to burst waves of energy across Gensokyo. Most of the waves toppling over trees and homes. Fire spreading from the heat of orb, Flandre noticing the ground below becoming obliterated from the battle quickly took gaze to Nue and then with her free hand formed a rainbow colored danmaku and slammed it into Nue's chest. Nue getting knocked back from the blow dropped her Trident in the midst of the blast. Nue's eyes quickly widening to the depth of the situation.

"It's over Nue! Your through! "

Flandre quickly grabbed her Laevaetaan with both hands, the Laevaetaan burning with inferno stronger than the heat of the sun was quickly driven into Nue's abdomen. Nue's eyes widening from the wound. The skin around the point of impact quickly blackening from the heat of the Laevaetaan, Nue reached out with her hand and grabbed the Laevaetaan.

"No! Flandre, this isn't over!"

With a flash of light the orb in the sky dispersed and vanished as If never being there to begin with. Nue smiling as she watched the orb vanish from the sky, she looked at Flandre and looked down at the now unlit Laevaetaan. The Laevaetaan now cold smirks with a sense of victory about her.

"You won this time Flandre, but I'll return to take you and this land one day."

Nue grabbing the Laevaetaan with a grip unlike before quickly vanished with a burst of blue light like she had so many times before. The Laevaetaan now cracked and no longer emitting a aura of power about it. Flandre gaze down to the ground of Gensokyo and looked around to see the devastation she had caused. Flandre becoming limp slowly dropped to the ground below. The ground singed with smoke and charred with the flames of the battle. The forest that once surrounded the Scarlet mansion now partially lit ablaze.

"What have I done…"

Flandre placing her hands to her head and letting out a scream, her eyes filling with tears and her body shaking. Flandre took her hands down as she stared down into her palms and let her tears flow. In the distance Patchouli came stepping from the smoke and debris lying around Flandre.

"Flandre, we need to leave this area. And quickly!"

Patchouli shouted over to Flandre as a giant red spark streaked above the area Flandre had been kneeling in. Flandre's eyes quickly gazing toward the sky as she gathered herself up and flew over to Patchouli.

"Remi, is she ok Patchi?"

"She's recuperating along with Sakuya back at the mansion. Both of them were severely hurt from the battle. You need to heal up as well. "

Flandre shook her head with a solid stern no. Flandre following quickly behind Patchouli toward the Scarlet Mansion. The area surrounding the castle suddenly going silent. The red spark in the sky suddenly burst with energy opening the clouds. In the sky was what appeared to be a giant mother ship. Red lines stretching across the sky as far as the eye could see. Patchouli and Flandre stopping to gaze up at the sky, quickly nodded to one another.

"Patchi, do it. It's the only way to stop Nue's plan. My mind is already becoming weaker by the moment. Nue's hold on me was never truly vanquished."

Patchouli nodded although a bit hesitantly to Flandre's command. Patchouli raised her hands and called forth an ancient incantation. Patchouli murmured a familiar chant to Flandre. Flandre closed her eyes as the area above Flandre began to shield Gensokyo from the incoming ship above. Flandre grabbing one of Patchouli's crystals and quickly flying toward the sky. Flandre's rainbow colored wings glowing in the sky could be seen far from anywhere in Gensokyo.

"I'm sorry Remi, but I'm doing this to protect our promise."

Flandre vanished into the blue field surrounding Gensokyo's sky. Patchouli looking into the sky and then turning around toward the mansion. Her eyes filled with a bit of sadness to them.

The sky quickly turned and cleared to the usual scenery that Gensokyo was accustomed to. The long lasting silence that held its weight on Gensokyo had also vanished along with the outlining of the ship in the sky. Flandre's rainbow colored wings no longer present within the sky.

"Patchi…"

Patchouli looked over to Remillia sitting beside her bedside.

"Yes Remi?"

"Did Flandre make it back safely?"

Remillia looked to Patchouli with a bit of hopefulness to her eyes. Patchouli nodding but then following up with a frown.

"She did, but…"

"But what Patchi?"

"I don't know what happened to her after her last attack to save Gensokyo. But the stress from the battle and all that had happened to her… she isn't quite as stable as she once was."

"What do you mean not stable?" Remillia sat up holding her side as she jolted up from the bed. Letting out a quick gasp for breath.

Patchouli looked down and reached over to Remillia's hand.

"The trauma she went through. Her mind had collapsed and continues to blame herself for what happened to Gensokyo."

Remillia flings her legs over the bedside and attempts to stand quickly falling to the ground in pain.

"What, what are we going to do?"

Patchouli quickly kneeling down to assist Remillia looked to Remillia with a solid expression to her face.

"I'm sorry to say. But her mental state is far beyond repair. We can't let her stay out for much longer. We are going to have to..."

"NO!" Remillia shouted "We are not going to that plan again!"

Patchouli shook her head in a sad agreement but then stood up and looked out the window of the dimly lit room. Outside the remnants of Gensokyo were still smoking and ablaze from the battle. Sparks of energy from Youkai all over could be seen trying to repair the damages from the battle.

"Remillia, the extent of damage inflicted upon Gensokyo were all caused by your sister. If we don't seal her away the residents of Gensokyo will hunt her down and try to kill her. We must protect her…don't you agree?

Remillia just sat crying and nodding her head unwillingly to Patchouli's words. Remillia grabbed at her shredded dress and gathered the strength to hold herself up.

Patchouli's eyes teared up from Remillia's sudden burst of sadness about her. Patchouli unsure of how to respond, the room silent in the sudden change of circumstances.


	11. Epilogue

-Epilogue History Repeats Itself-

Patchouli, Remillia, and Sakuya stood in front of the rubble of the old tower Flandre had once been sealed within. All three gazing at the ruins looked to one another and nodded. Flandre kneeling on the ground behind them tilted her head to the side in child like curiosity. Remillia walked over to her and knelt down to her.

"Flan, I love you. But…"

Remillia not able to complete her words without tears filling her eyes just looked down at Flandre and began to sob through her words.

"Flan, I promise to love you. And visit you this time."

Flandre looking up with curiosity to Remillia's words just nodded and smiled.

"Of course big sis! We can play lots of games right?!"

Flandre said with a childlike innocence to her. Remillia nodding with a smile filled with bitter tears. Remillia took Flandre's hand and walked her toward the towers entrance. Patchouli and Sakuya stood chanting an incantation.

Remillia releasing Flandre's hand as Flandre took herself into the tower once more. Remillia looking back at Flandre as the blue seal that once held the tower silent for 495 years began to form around the tower once again. The seal vanquishing Flandre from the three girls sights.

"It's done…"

Remillia said to herself with a grimace upon her face. She didn't say two words to Patchouli and Sakuya and headed toward the castle. Her hand clenched at her side as tears began to flow freely from her eyes. Remillia flung open the doors to her throne room and gazed out at Gensokyo. Gensokyo still in a state of repair Remillia gazed quietly out her balcony.

"Sakuya." Remillia ordered. Remillia's demeanor quickly changing.

"Yes milady?" Sakuya hesitantly responding to Remillia's sudden cold words.

"Ask Patchouli for the book my father left me. It's time I give back to Gensokyo for all they have done for me. "

Remillia said with a bit of evil glint to her eye.

NOTE TO THE READER

This fanfiction takes place before the events of "The Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil" This is Flandre before her child like personality took over and always wanted to play with others. So please do not comment about her being out of character. The end basically summarizes she is planning to take her revenge on Gensokyo for making her seal Flandre away again for another 495 years.


End file.
